Forgive Me Father
by MeLaNch0LYdreams
Summary: -for I have sinned. Frau had confessional duty not long after Teito lost Mikage. Frau/Teito.


**Forgive me Father**

"Forgive me Father." the voice pants desperately and he's under the impression that a kor is behind him as the boy to the sound of it- paused for a lenghty while. A low pitched sound interrupts the boy against his will. "F-for I have sinned." he placed the boy's voice in his mind, long enough to realize that the boy was vying. And to his astonishment, he finds that this boy is Teito.

_~PAGE BREAK~_

"Frau." Castor threateningly coos as he grabs the perverted bishop by the shoulder with a death grip that would have any grown man on his knees, cowering in fear. Thankfully, he's never been a normal man. "Yes?" he responds delightfully in the tone of voice he know that the bishop positively _loathes_, as the grip tightens. "Where do you think **you're** going?" he emphasises the pronoun through gritted teeth, still predictably smiling a shit eating grin. "You have Confessional Duty tonight, and if you skip out of it again, I'll burn another one of your stashes by the garden." Frau slumped, groaning miserably at the threat. Most of his stashes weren't just porno- they were bottles of Brandy, cigarettes, and some unnameable stuff. He wondered whether the reincarnation of Fest cared that nicotine was flammable or not, but chose to ignore him as he stalked off towards the empty chapel, secure wooden confessionals located around the corner. Castor's chuckles died away as he veered to the left, leaving infantile rage in his wake.

The bishop passed the time by rolling the gas on and off with the silver old-fashioned zippo, the tri-colored flames reflected in cerulean depths as heavy footfalls of a lightweight seemed to pause by the wooden doors, in zero to flat seconds the door slammed shut deafeningly, the whole booth rattling from the impact of the slam.

"Forgive me Father-" the voice pants.

"F-for I have sinned."

_~PAGE BREAK~_

He allowed himself to detach from his body, something he usually did with most people who confessed their sins. Frau always felt like a lesser man than the people who chose to confess. They purged their sins with what little dignity they had left. And he, a reincarnation of Zehel had to forever live with his sin, his very much the main reason he skipped out on Confessionals as much as he possibly could. He wasn't really even his job, it was a priest's task, but why they seemed to be understaffed and had more bishops than priests really made no sense to him, but he wasn't one to doubt the Church. Much.

A very harsh, edited version of Teito's week since he came to Barsburg Church was babbled in a desperate frightened plea. For forgiveness, that much he knew. Then the boy shivered as the atmosphere thickened with his next calculated monotonous words-

"I've killed for sport. Against my will, willingly? I don't know why, I had to live. All I wanted was a normal life, the one I had before! But what am I saying? I can't even remember if it was worth living in the first place." Teito laughed bitterly and the bishop shook at just the tenacity of the boy's own self-contempt. "I don't know anymore. The only person who made my life worth living is dead. And don't say he's in a better place! I've heard that enough! He sacrificed his own family to rescue **me **and guess what? He died trying. What a shocker. They must hate me now, if they're even alive. Their precious person was taken away and used because of me. Its all my fault. Everything. I don't deserve all this kindness. I don't deserve anyone. But I'm not giving up on life. Mikage worked so hard just to sustain it. I'm going to prove to God that this isn't going to stop me. Yeah I know- I'm not a believer. If a God existed then he wouldn't have killed such a pure soul like Mikage. Because thats admitting defeat." He could practically picture the boy bite his lower lip to keep in his hysterics.

"And you know what? There's more. What's more is that...I don't deserve the person I want the most..." his words started to fade, as if preparing for either the biggest gag or biggest dramatic revelation in all of history. Ironically enough, it had to be the latter. Which was obvious. Truth be told, he honestly expected to hear Mikage's name (although he was already dead,) or the nuns, and possibly the other civilians. Chances were, it was going to be someone he knew.

"I don't deserve Frau." the boy said almost inaudibly.

The aforementioned person choked as the fair hairs on the back of his neck stood on end, letting the unlit zippo clatter to the ground in a less than graceful mess at his feet. Frau ran a hand through fair spikes in a panic, Teito made no sudden movements to show that he was leaving anytime soon. He cursed, then instantly widened his blue orbs in alarm as he slapped a gloved hand over his mouth. The boy was expecting forgiveness, maybe advice, disgust- probably not profanity. Steadily, the boy's breathes began to even out. Although curiosity killed the cat, he fervently hoped that satisfaction brought it back.

An inaudible creak of the door was the only sound in the deathly silent hall, but it was the loudest sound in the world in Frau's ears as he creeped towards the teens side, sliding it gently.

He thanked God to find the lithe brunette asleep, tears still trailing down from his closed eyes, even in slumber. Hesitantly, the blue eyed bishop stayed in the doorway, watching in fascination the relaxation of his face, the soft boyish curves, the soft looking chocolate colored hair, he paused to admire it. Gently, he gathered the boy in his arms and held him delicately, nudging the door shut with his foot, he smiled wryly, wondering how his emerald orbs would widen when he woke up in Frau's room. The commute to the private chamber was silent as he basked in the warmth of the summer air, of the teen cradled to his chest. A thought struck him as he lay the sleeping teen against a pillar and peeked into the nearby push. He sighed in relief, all of the items still intact. Almost immediately as he turned to leave, a bundle fell on his spikes.

Vertigo convinced himself he was hearing things. "Burupya!~" he rubbed his head with a groan, there was no way a fyulong would be at the church. It wasn't even the right reason. The pink fyulong jumped on his head again, eager for attention. "Burupya!~" as its small feet dug into his skull, an explosion of color resounded through his head. (If he could call it that...) he snatched the grinning creature and stared long and hard at it. A scar that looked similar to Mikage's was prominent on the animal's furred left cheek. He couldn't believe it. "Burupya!" Mikage head butted him and the bishop found himself smiling a grin that had his face splitting for almost no reason. He carried the protesting animal by its scruff and glanced at Teito, the shadow of his body pulled away by the glint of the moon, illuminating the teens usually tanned features. He dropped Mikage, and his smile in Teito's lap.

He had closed his eyes, ignoring the rising of the moon. Shadowing Teito's face with his own.

_Teito was...warm_

He thought, pulling away from the waking teens lips._  
_


End file.
